Screwspikes are used quite widely in Europe, and to an increasing extent in the United States of America. They have some advantages over older types of rail fastenings known as "cutspikes" and "lockspikes" in that, because the screwspike has a narrow threaded shank, screwspikes have less tendency to work loose during use. Many railway authorities believe that this tendency can be further reduced by placing a spring washer under the head of the screwspike, so that a modest load is always applied to the thread of the screw during use.